John
John /dʒɒn/ is a masculine given name in the English language. The name is derived from the Latin Ioannes and Iohannes, which are forms of the Greek Iōannēs (Ἰωάννης), originally borne by Hellenized Jews transliterating the Hebrew name Yochanan (יוֹחָנָן), "Graced by God", or Yehohanan (יְהוֹחָנָן), "God is Gracious". Jack is a diminutive of John, but can also be a name in its own right. John (in all its forms) may also be a surname (or the root of a longer surname such as Johnson or Johnston), or the name of a place. People Characters known only by the name John :Bishop John, a Catholic bishop in the novel Opening Atlantis. :John (Departures), an abbot in the story "Departures." :John (Farmers' Law), a farmer in "Farmers' Law". :John of Barsoom, a Detinan general appearing in The War Between the Provinces series. :John the Apostle, a historical Christian saint referenced in Gunpowder Empire. :John the Hierophant, a Detinan general appearing in The War Between the Provinces series. :John the Ostrich, a fictional Byzantine soldier appearing in Justinian. :John the Typhoon, a fictional statesman referenced in The War Between the Provinces series. Characters with the first name John: :John Abell, a fictional U.S. general who plays an important role in the Southern Victory series. :John Adams, a historical President of the United States who is mentioned in passing in Southern Victory, The Two Georges, and a disputed reference in "Though the Heavens Fall" in A Different Flesh. :John Quincy Adams, a historical President of the United States referenced in The Disunited States of America. :John Andrew, a historical Governor of Massachusetts, who appears briefly in "Must and Shall" and The Guns of the South. :John James Audubon, a historical ornithologist and subject of "Audubon in Atlantis", who is also mentioned in "Birdwitching". :John Bell, a historical American politician referenced in "Lee at the Alamo". :John Birmingham, a contemporary Australian novelist whose work has been compared to Harry Turtledove. :John Wilkes Booth, a historical American stage-actor and assassin of President Abraham Lincoln, referenced in "Before the Beginning" and How Few Remain. :John Breckinridge, a historical Vice President of the United States and Confederate general, referenced in "Lee at the Alamo". :John Brown, a historical American abolitionist in the period before the American Civil War and referenced in the Southern Victory series. :John Burnett, a fictional Governor of Upper California in The Two Georges. :John Byng, a historical British admiral referenced in The United States of Atlantis. :John C. Calhoun, a historical Vice President of the United States referenced in Southern Victory. :John Calvin, a historical French theologian referenced in "But It Does Move". :Calvin Coolidge, also known as John Calvin Coolidge, historical President of the United States appearing in The Center Cannot Hold. :John W. Davis, a historical American politician referenced in "Joe Steele (story)"/''Joe Steele (novel). :John Fleming, a fictional British army officer appearing in ''The United States of Atlantis. :John C. Frémont, a historical American general and politician referenced in The Guns of the South and the Southern Victory series. :John Nance Garner, a historical Vice President of the United States appearing in "Joe Steele (story)"/''Joe Steele (novel). :John Goodell, a historical minor league baseball player appearing in "The Star and the Rockets". :John Hart, a historical English politician referenced in ''Ruled Britannia. :John Porter Hatch, a historical Union officer referenced in Fort Pillow. :John Bell Hatcher, a historical palaeontologist who appears in "The Green Buffalo". :John Hay, a historical American statesman and diplomat appearing in The Guns of the South and How Few Remain. :John D. Hill, a historical Union soldier appearing in Fort Pillow. :J. Edgar Hoover, historical FBI head who plays an important role in "Joe Steele (story)"/''Joe Steele (novel). :John F. Kennedy, a historical President of the United States, who is the central character of the short story "A Massachusetts Yankee in King Arthur's Court", plays a small role in ''The Two Georges, and is fleetingly referenced in other works. :John F. Kennedy, Jr., a historical American publisher referenced in "Before the Beginning". :John Liholiho, fictional Sandwich Islands aristocrat in Southern Victory. :John J McGraw, a historical professional baseball player referenced in Hitler's War and Joe Steele. :John Mandeville, a historical compiler of a book of supposed travels, one tale of which forms the basis of "The Castle of the Sparrowhawk". :John Martin, a fictional Captain in the Royal American Mounted Police appearing in The Two Georges. :John von Neumann, a historical mathematician referenced in "Joe Steele (story)". :John Nicolay, a historical diplomat and chronicler appearing in The Guns of the South and American Front. :John Oglethorpe, a fictional restaurateur appearing in Southern Victory. :Johnny O'Shea, a fictional fisherman appearing briefly in Return Engagement. :John Parker, a fictional character in "Birdwitching". :Wright Patman, full name John William Wright Patman, historical United States Congressman appearing in In at the Death. :John Pershing, a historical U.S. Army General appearing in the Southern Victory series. :John Pope, a historical Union general, appearing in How Few Remain. :John H. Potter, a historical Union army captain who appears in Fort Pillow. :John Profumo, a historical British politician referenced in "A Massachusetts Yankee in King Arthur's Court". :John Russell, a historical Prime Minister of the United Kingdom referenced in The Guns of the South and American Front. :John Shakespeare, the father of William Shakespeare is referenced in "We Haven't Got There Yet" and Ruled Britannia. :John Smith, a historical English explorer referenced in "Vilest Beast", the first chapter of A Different Flesh. :John Solters, a fictional character appearing in Gunpowder Empire. :John Philip Sousa, historical American composer and conductor appearing in Southern Victory. :John Steinbeck, a historical U.S. novelist whose works are periodically alluded to in Turtledove works including the pastiche "Of Mice and Chicks". :John Taylor, a historical president of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints appearing in How Few Remain. :John Thach, a historical United States Navy aviator referenced in End of the Beginning. :John Houston Thorpe, a historical Confederate Captain who is the POV character in "The Last Reunion" and appears briefly in The Guns of the South. :John Ronald Reuel Tolkien, an English fantasy writer with a profound influence on Harry Turtledove. References to Tolkien and his creations can be found in numerous Turtledove works. :John Wade, a fictional U.S. Army General appearing in The Grapple. :John Walsh, a fictional English soothsayer appearing in Ruled Britannia. :John Wayne, (given name Marion Morrison}, a historical American actor referenced in Second Contact and The Victorious Opposition. :John Wilkes, a historical English politician referenced in The Two Georges. :John Young, a historical Union soldier appearing in Fort Pillow. Popes named John: :Pope John Paul I, historical Pope referenced in "Under St. Peter's". :Pope John Paul II, historical Pope referenced in "Under St. Peter's". Characters with the first name Johann: :Johann Sebastian Bach, historical German composer referenced in Second Contact and In the Presence of Mine Enemies. :Johann Stallinger, minor character in Coup d'Etat. Characters with the first name Johannes: :Johannes Drucker, fictional Worldwar POV character. :Johannes Gutenberg, historical printer mentioned in "But It Does Move" and In High Places. :Johannes Klein, historical German soldier appearing in The Man With the Iron Heart. Characters with the first name Hans: :see separate list Characters with the first name Jan: :Jan (The War That Came Early), Dutch member of the International Brigades, minor fictional character in Coup d'Etat. :Jan Kubiš, historical Czechoslovakian soldier appearing in the prologue of The Man With the Iron Heart. Characters surnamed Johnson: :Johnson (The Hot War), an American soldier and minor character in Bombs Away. :Andrew Johnson, historical 17th President of the United States, who makes a cameo appearance in "Must and Shall" and is referenced in The Guns of the South. :Lyndon Johnson, historical 36th President of the United States, referenced in some short works. Characters surnamed Johnston: :Johnston (The Two Georges), a Royal Marine in The Two Georges. :Albert Sidney Johnston, historical Confederate general referenced frequently in Southern Victory. :Joseph Johnston, historical Confederate general appearing in The Guns of the South and referenced in "Must and Shall". See Also *Ivan *Jack *Jean *Juan Category:First Name Disambiguation Category:Surname Name Disambiguation Category:Disambiguation